


Not going back

by tigragrece



Category: Dear Boys | Hoop Days
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Takumi have feelings about Kazuhiko, but he is not okay because he is kinda scared that Kazuhiko will be back to Tendouji...





	Not going back

**Author's Note:**

> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And was just corrected by Grammarly

Fujiwara was upset about so many things especially since Aikawa was here, he was incredible that was true. But at the same Time, he was happy that he is here on his Team. Because they would progress with one player like him.   
  
The First time they do one to one, he saw him like a rival But in reality now, the game against Narita have changed his view, he really liked him. He was so focused on his head about his revenge that he was not Cool with Aikawa.  
That why after he decides to spend Time with him.  
They eat together most of the time, sometimes they discuss during break at training.   
And he asked him If they could spend time together.  
He becomes really close to him Little by Little. And he saw that he was more and more smiling at him. And he saw that Aikawa was doing the same.   
  
When they were away for their stage with the other Team since the girls were not here he was very close of Aikawa, when Aikawa had his duel, Taku knew everything about Aikawa because of the one against one they do multiples Time.   
He said "Be haunted by you is something" yes Taku was haunted by Aikawa but not only about basketball. He was also haunted by other stuff he had one crush on him.   
  
Aikawa is also one good person for motivating the others he proves it all the time, and it feels incredible even for Taku   
"He will make us the best of us"   
  
When Aikawa say to the journal "I like the Team I like Mizuho" it's was just one incredible moment   
  
But what upset him and make him a little insecure is about the fact that he is still scared that maybe one day he leaves Mizuho and return to Tendouji.   
  
He was a little jealous of Aikawa about Sawanobori especially of everything Aikawa said about it.   
He even said, "We were something together but not anymore..."   
  
Then maybe Fuji had thought he had one chance and he kisses Aikawa.   
  
Aikawa return the kiss "Taku"   
  
"Sorry if you are interested by me..."   
  
"No, it's not that I'm just surprised because I have kinda one crush about you"   
  
"Aikawa..."   
  
"You are awesome, you make me one better player and you make me smile so I'm happy"   
  
They kiss again  
  
"I will not go back to Tendouji, I'm here to rest here and following you because I want to be with you"


End file.
